


Circusstuck

by explorermilkymoon (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/explorermilkymoon
Summary: Karkat's circus travelling is interrupted by Aranea's one.Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 0, in which two circuses arrive.

Terezi burst in. " K4RK4T!! " She screeched, waving her stick. " TH3R3 W4S 4 C1RCUS H3R3 B3FOR3 US!! "

Karkat burst in angrily, though he always did. " WHAT?! "

He stormed away, but not before yelling " WHERE IS IT?! "

" TO TH3 34ST! "

He reached the other circus eventually, and arrived into the big top.

Everyone there was having a meeting of some kind, but the moment he came everyone stopped and looked at him.

" Hello, visitor. I am Aranea Sersket. The ringleader of this circus. "

" UGH. I DON'T CARE. WHY ARE YOU HERE? "

A tall girl with plaits stood up. She was veryyy tall, and spoke brashly.

" look kankri lookin kid we doing some delirious biznasty here so can you like leave "

As assumed, Karkat did not leave, so he had to be carried out by Jane Crocker, the strongman in Aranea's circus. 

 

After a moments consideration, Aranea spoke, " I think that we should view the intruder's show. It would be good to improve our own show. "                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

                                                           


	2. Chapter 1, in which a competition is held.

The next day, Aranea arrived at Karkat's place, and proposed a deal. Karkat's group would watch hers. The agreed best person would stay, and the worst would leave in shame. Karkat agreed, and he took his crew to see ' Madame Aranea's Astounding Circus ' .

The opening was amazing. Blue light filled the big top, and an impossibly thin string held a woman as it slowly descended. Cheers filled the air as she called,

" Welcome, welcome all, to my circus of wonders! "

" Our first act tonight is The Dragon Girl! Her name is Damara Megido, and she can turn into a fire 8reathing serpent at will... " 

Aranea disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a teenager walked in. She bowed to the crowd, the lights turned red and she writhed into a towering snake, who blew fire at several targets before slithering out of the tent. Yells of shock and delight spread like a virus, and adrenaline rushed through the veins of everyone there, waiting to see who was up next...

the wait was not long, fortunately, and it was announced that Kurloz Makara; The Voodoo King and his assistant, 9 Lives, would appear shortly.

When they did perform their act, it was astounding. Purple lighting, this time with smoke machines completing the creepy aura to Kurloz himself. The male with face paint and a prince outfit would control 9 Lives to walk through fire and other dangerous feats, but true to her name, she'd come out unscathed with a beaming smile. 

The next was the trapeze. Latula and Mituna would soar through the air; seemingly flying, and when it seemed most unlikely, they would catch each other, or the trapeze and grin. This breathtaking performance was only accentuated by the alternating teal and yellow lights, and the bellowing orchestra who played off by heart.

The last act after so many, including the juggling from Jane, the drunk tightrope act by Roxy and the magijks from Cronus came Meenah Peixes, the self proclaimed underwater sharpshooter goddess came out. She ordered all types of people to come out and hold signs for her. Meenah had such an amazing talent that she could have her trident pointing directly at someone's face and it would avoid them completely, and land on a direct bullseye on the target above. 

Karkat's company all agreed, however, that Calliope and Caliborn, the human with two personalities was the best act. They vowed their hardest to beat Aranea though. Will they? Find out two chapters from now! 


End file.
